Capacitors are widely used in integrated circuits (ICs). One type of capacitors is a metal insulator metal (MIM) capacitor. A MIM capacitor has a capacitor dielectric disposed between capacitor plates. MIM capacitors provide high performance in IC applications, such as radio frequency (RF) applications. However, conventional MIM capacitors have been found to have reliability issues. For example, conventional MIM capacitors with thin capacitor dielectrics suffer from time-dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB) of the capacitor dielectric. TDDB renders the IC defective or hinders performance. Reliability issues undesirably leads to increased costs or decreased revenues.
The present disclosure relates to providing reliable MIM capacitors.